


Trapped

by TheSwiftWind



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Short One Shot, Zora OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: This was an entry originally for zzariyo's 20tober challenge, but I fell behind and never got around to posting it lolKitfish and his mother Paya go to Zora's Domain to visit his father Prince Sidon. Unfortunately a traveling marketplace proves to be quite the obstacle for the young Zora, especially when he gets separated from Paya.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, oh jeez, my first fic on this site. This is for an AU where Paya and Sidon marry and have an adorable albino catfish Zora son named Kitfish. I had a lot of fun coming up with him and some other Zora OCs (who will make an appearance in later fics and one-shots). Just want to give a shoutout to zzariyo and my other friends for helping me write this, as it is my first time writing a character with anxiety. (Note: I'm not here to offend anyone, that's NOT my intention.)  
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Kitfish allowed his eyes to wander the scenery as he and his mother Paya walked along the bridge of Zora’s Domain. It had been far too long since he had seen his father and he politely asked Paya if it would be any trouble to visit him. With no hesitation, the Sheikah agreed and the two were off.

  
She held his hand slightly tighter as they came closer to the entrance. “Oh dear.” Paya finally spoke up. Ahead of her in the main square was a plethora of Rito, Hylians, Gerudo, and others all wandering about temporary shops. “I wasn’t aware they were having a traveling market today. I suppose the domain has expanded since we last came here.” She looked down to her child and gave a reassuring smile. “Just stay close to me and hold my hand. We’ll find your father soon.”

  
Kitfish nodded, his tiny whiskers bouncing a bit. He was thankful there were the stairs on the sides that led to the king’s throne. However, the paths to them were occupied by others which made him frown.

  
“Excuse me, young lady! Searching for something to give that special man in your life? Well, look no further!” A older woman suddenly shoved her wares in front of Paya, who yelped at the gesture. “I’ve got sapphires, emeralds, rubies and more, all arranged in beautiful necklaces, bracelets and such!”

  
“Oh um, well, uh…” The Sheikah thought for a while. Surely, arriving with a gift would be an appropriate thing to do. It is the least I can do for not seeing him more often, she pondered to herself. “May I see what you have, madam?”

  
“Certainly, missy!” The seller chirped happily.

  
Kitfish huffed in reply. He really didn’t want to have to stick around and wait for his mother to make a purchase.

  
Paya turned her gaze to him and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, sweetie. This might take a little bit. Just stay close to me and you’ll be fine.”

  
“I guess…” the small albino Zora muttered, not being thoroughly convinced. Once his mother went back to her business, he spotted a shiny green beetle near his feet and gasped. He had to catch it! Then he could show it to his papa and they could marvel at it together! With a smirk, Kitfish pounced on to the beetle, hoping to catch it with his hands. However, the beetle proved to be quite the slippery little fiend as it kept flying ahead of the young Zora. Determined to catch his prize, Kitfish chased the bug, unaware that he was going into the heart of the busy crowd.

  
“Gotcha!” He proudly exclaimed as he finally grabbed the beetle with his tiny webbed hands. Kitfish looked up and to his horror, he couldn’t see his mother anywhere. Where exactly was he? Before he could find a clear answer, the voices around him seemed to pick up in volume and frequency.

  
“Oh my Hylia, that dress is so cute!”

  
“Do you have any more of those trinkets from the last time you opened here?”

  
“Mommy I want some candy!”

  
“The finest spring water here! Makes you feel rejuvenated!”

  
All the voices that were around Kitfish all seemed to mesh and overlap one another, growing in volume and assaulting his senses. His heart rate began to speed up and his body tensed. A way out, there had to be a way out. His eyes darted around for any form of escape, but the bodies were too close together almost bumping into one another. Kitfish started to feel trapped and his breath was short. The little Zora tried to look up but quickly looked back down at the floor. There were all looking at him. All eyes were on him. They could see him and he felt tiny and helpless. No way out, no way out, no way out, his mind kept repeating. Tears were starting to prick at his eyes as he tried to control his breathing.

  
Then something warm wrapped around him and picked him up. “There, there, my boy. It’s going to be okay.” A gentle voice told him.

  
Kitfish blinked and looked up to see the face of Prince Sidon looking at him with love. “P-papa?”

  
“Shhh, shhh.” Sidon wrapped the young Zora closely in a blanket and held him a little tighter. “Let’s go find your mother.”

  
Sure enough, they found Paya looking frantically around for her son. “Kitfish! Kitfish, where are you?” She caught sight of Sidon holding their son and breathed a sigh of relief. “Sweetie! Oh thank the Goddess he found you! Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

  
“Momma, Papa, too loud…” whimpered Kitfish.

  
Paya’s eyes widened slightly as she understood what happened. “Oh… um yes yes, let’s find somewhere quieter.”

  
“Follow me then.” Sidon walked with them down one of the paths that lead to the reservoir. They finally sat down in a patch of grass and Kitfish breathed steadily to calm down.  
Paya gently pet his head and then offered a suggestion. “Kitfish, do you want me to sing you something? It might help.”

  
As he snuggled into comfort of the blanket, the young Zora nodded.

  
“Perhaps we could try that lullaby my mother used to sing to me and Mipha,” Sidon mentioned.

  
Paya agreed with him and soon the two of them sang to their son. Kitfish got lost in the gentleness of their voices and gave a tiny smile as he began to fall asleep. He certainly felt lucky to have them at his side in times such as this.


End file.
